


Le tableau qui parlait trop

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise a été convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall. Il sait que leur conversation concernera Drago Malefoy et il est nerveux, le tableau de Phineas Nigellus Black ne fait rien pour le détendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le tableau qui parlait trop

Que faisait-il assis dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard? Le professeur McGonagall n’avait pas encore pris ses fonctions de directrice qu’elle se croyait déjà tout permise et qu’elle s’octroyait le droit de convoquer qui elle souhaitait, à tous vents, sans justifications aucune et sans raison valable. Blaise n’était pas stupide, loin de là. Il connaissait les prises de position de la femme et si elle l’avait fait venir seul dans son bureau c’était pour une bonne raison. Peut-être souhaitait-elle le remettre dans le droit chemin ? Peut-être n’était-il pas réellement souhaitable pour un jeune homme comme lui, aussi instable, de fréquenter l’héritier unique de l’un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés. Mais pour le moment, ce n’était pas ces pensées qui l’agaçaient le plus, non, le pire de tout c’est qu’elle se permettait d’être en retard ! Alors qu’il commençait à s’impatienter et que son tic nerveux le reprenait, il entendit un bruit, un peu plus fort que les ronflements des tableaux qui trônaient dans la pièce circulaire, se manifester. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui et il retourna à la contemplation de ses ongles, tentant tant bien que mal à ne pas commencer à les grignoter. Il détestait attendre.  
\- Nerveux, jeune homme ? Résonna une voix quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il situa enfin le tableau d’où émanait la voix lorsque son propriétaire se racla à nouveau la gorge.  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune Italien.  
\- Pourtant tu fais jouer ton pied assez bruyamment sur les pierres, commenta tout simplement le vieux sorcier.  
Blaise préféra l’ignorer. Philéas Nigellus, seul directeur Serpentard que l’école ait jamais connu, n’était pas commode quand il s’y mettait. Tout le monde le savait.  
\- Très joli profile, reprit l’ancien directeur.  
Blaise se tourna à nouveau vers la peinture, le regard noirci.  
\- Des yeux céladon, jeune homme. Une beauté. Je comprends que le jeune Malefoy s’intéresse à vous et se complaise de votre proximité.  
Cette phrase n’avait pas été anodine et le sourire qui s’était peint sur les lèvres craquelées du tableau en disait long sur ses pensées répugnantes.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Cracha Blaise hors de lui.  
Il avait bondi sur ses jambes et son sang de rital bouillait en lui, prêt à jaillir comme la lave furieuse d’un volcan depuis longtemps endormi. Il ne permettrait pas que l’on dise du mal de Drago, seul être qu’il l’ait jamais accepté tel qu’il était.  
C’est ce moment inopportun que le professeur McGonagall choisit pour pénétrer dans le bureau.  
\- Asseyez-vous, Zabini, lui dit-elle sèchement.  
Blaise reprit place sur son siège, face au bureau, sentant durant toute la réunion les yeux poussiéreux du Serpentard sur sa nuque, accusateurs.


End file.
